


Comfort

by Lunadream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror, Gen, Hogwarts Express, Mudblood, Platform 9 & 3/4, Werewolf, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunadream/pseuds/Lunadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, the stories come out. The stories of Harry Potter. Everyone knows of the bad things that have taken place in Hogwarts. Possessed teachers, three-headed dogs, werewolves, basilisks, Death Eaters, house rivalry... the full story of the war.</p>
<p>Parents are reluctant to send their children to the magical school now, but there are four students who make sure the first years settle in, and they calm the parents.</p>
<p>Unlikely accomplices band together to keep Hogwarts thriving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

The scarlet engine lets out its ever familiar screech, reminding everyone on the platform that they need to board.  
There aren’t many children, the war saw to that, and the ones that are there are battle-hardy, scars covering their faces and dimming the life in their eyes, they aren’t children anymore.  
Some have words carved brutally into their arms, reminding them of past punishments and tortures, while others are branded, screaming to the world that they chose the wrong side – and paid for it.

There are many types of people climbing on the train, werewolves, ghosts, disfigured, and scarred people alike, united in making sure that Hogwarts receives it's first years.  
Young Colin Creevey guides the first years onto the train, using his death to part the others, though they tend to let the ghost through. The children adore him.  
Lavender Brown stalks the platform, giving small smiles to familiar faces, and calming the fretful parents worried about the safety of their children, calmly informing them that she is a werewolf, and she isn't given the chance to hurt them, as she has a nice tight place where she can transform every month, not that she would hurt them; she loves kids.  
Hermione Granger sits with the first years, the word Mudblood clear on her arm, and she tells stories of her adventures with her best friends, making them know that she will help them through anything; she knows the feeling of helplessness all too well.  
Theodore Nott walks down the train corridor, his wooden leg thumping every time it makes contact with the carpet. The thump reminds everyone of the great Auror Moody, it has a calming quality on the occupants of the train. 

The engine lets out a last screech, and as the train picks up speed, the four of them throw any luggage left on the platform into the train, and Lavender scoops up one of the first years and leaps through the doorway, the child shrieking with delight, not caring if she is as dangerous as her mother says.   
The parents are finally calmed with this performance, and wave to their laughing children, playing with the four.

The Hogwarts Express has left the station and is streaking towards the ancient castle, and the quartet relax; Hogwarts will be receiving her first years.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim while on holiday, with no inspiration helping me. I just thought, why would parents send their children to Hogwarts with all the dangerous things that happened in the school? Unless they didn't know about it. So the summary explains the reluctance of the parents.
> 
> I know that three of them are Gryffindors, but I thought it was alright because Hermione never really liked Lavender, Colin was always too young to truly fit in with Harry's year, and Theo is a Slytherin, so I doubt any of the quartet had friendly ecounters together. So I decided that the war softened their black-and-white vision, and they loved Hogwarts as a second home and wouldn't want it dying, so I threw them together. I quite like the quartet really, and I like how I've made them turn out, so yeah.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
